


Baby Please Have Mercy On Me.

by brooklynbis



Series: Harry's Adventures With 'The Pissing Evil'. [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Asthma Attacks, Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Panic, Protective!Louis, Protective!Niall, Sick!Harry, Sickfic, asthmatic!harry, diabetic!harry, diabetic!harry au, louis wont take any shit from management, managements are dicks again, paul is a lad though, protective!liam, set in 2013, supportive!louis, they have some amazing fans, type one diabetes, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynbis/pseuds/brooklynbis
Summary: Harry's asthma attacks were few and far between. Much like his diabetes, he hated the idea of it ruling his life, so whilst he became breathless every time he did too much exercise or exerted himself too quickly, he would only stop to have a couple of puffs on his inhaler and he'd be moving on with his day.Today was no exception._____________________AKA Harry has an asthma attack, and Louis helps.





	Baby Please Have Mercy On Me.

**Author's Note:**

> not linked to any fics in the series so far, so you don't have to read those for this one to make sense! 
> 
> this one isn't actually really based off my own experiences. I had to do some research for this as somebody requested it on one of my previous works, so I apologise for any inaccuracies. (This one was requested by polzlinger, requests are always open!)
> 
> trigger warnings : blood tests, asthma attacks, could read as a panic attack at the same time
> 
> title from 'Mercy' by Shawn Mendes
> 
> comments, feedback and kudos would be appreciated if you enjoyed, plus any prompts which you can leave in the comments or in my tumblr ask box @/brooklynbis

Harry's asthma attacks were few and far between. Much like his diabetes, he hated the idea of it ruling his life, so whilst he became breathless every time he did too much exercise or exerted himself too quickly, he would only stop to have a couple of puffs on his inhaler and he'd be moving on with his day. 

Today was no exception. 

He had woken up feeling a bit wheezy, but he also knew they had a busy schedule today, with a meet and greet before the show tonight, along with three interviews during the day, so he didn't have any time to have health issues today. Instead of mentioning it to Louis, he just puffed his inhaler until he felt alright again, did a blood sample and got ready for the day. 

So far, that plan had gone alright. All of the interviews had gone fine, except for the one conversations Harry had to have with Trevor about how he was trying to get Louis' attention in one of the interviews. But Trevor was not going to ruin his day. 

"How have your bloods been today?" Niall asked Harry as he sat down beside him on the sofa in the dressing room, having just had his makeup finished for the meet and greet. 

"Not too bad, I haven't been overly high or low so I'll take what I can get," Harry chuckled as he liked a fan's tweet, watching as the fan immediately began to freak out on her account. 

"That's good. You know Lou will only be asking the same thing later," Niall said with his eyebrows raised and a smile as Harry nodded and coughed, before clearing his throat. 

"He asks literally every night before we go to sleep," Harry shook his head fondly as Louis spun around in the chair from where Lou was doing his makeup. 

"It's only because I care!" he protested as Harry hummed in agreement sarcastically, making Niall laugh loudly. 

"Right, is everybody ready? The fans are out there and waiting," Paul said as he poked his head around the door. Lou was quick to add a couple of last pats with her brush before patting his shoulder to make him move from the chair. 

"Think so," Liam said as the four boys stood, Louis and Harry sharing a hand squeeze before letting go as they left the room, knowing there could be fans anywhere if there was a meet and greet going on, despite the orders to stay in one room. 

"Right, they've been scheduled half an hour, I believe there are fifteen fans, or twenty, I didn't count the tickets. You all know the signal if things get too out of hand?" Paul asked, despite knowing the four of them knew it. Despite all of their management problems, and Trevor, Paul was one of the good ones on their team that actually cared for the boys' wellbeing. 

"Yep, I'd bloody well hope we do know it by now," Louis chuckled before Paul opened the door, and the sound of excited squeals could be heard as they entered the room, smiling and waving to the fans who were clearly trying to contain their screams. 

"Right, you'll take it in turns to take photos with the band first of all," one of the security guards announced as they quickly organised themselves into a line, without being asked to. Harry coughed a couple of times before smiling as the first fan came up to them, giving each of them a hug before explaining the photo she wanted to do. 

Everything was going well for the first few photos. Harry had coughed a few times, gaining a look of concern from Louis before he made eye contact with Trevor who had entered the room and was glaring at the both of them. 

It was when the seventh fan approached him that everything turned bad. 

"Hi, my name's Louisa," The fan said excitedly as she hugged Louis first, who greeted her with a warm smile. Harry coughed subtly a couple of times, holding his hand to his mouth before smiling as she approached him for a hug. 

She held on for a couple of seconds as Harry greeted her, having to pull away after to cough again, apologising between his coughs.

"Flu season is the worst, isn't it?" She agreed as he nodded in agreement, not being able to talk back to her as he tried to get through his coughing fit. 

"Y-Yeah," He coughed out as he felt a hand rest on his back, looking up through his watering eyes to see Liam stood there. Of course it wouldn't be Louis, neither of them were that stupid. 

"You alright Haz?" he asked as Harry nodded, despite his face beginning to go red. 

"W-Water," he said between coughs as he moved away from Liam and over to the refreshments table, where he grabbed one of the water bottles, trying to drink some of it but struggling through his coughing, worried he was going to choke on it. It was only then that it occurred to him what was happening, and then he begun to panic. He turned around, quickly trying to find Paul in the room, making the signal as soon as he met eyes with him. 

Louis saw him making the signal as the three of them tried talking to the fans, abandoning that quickly to go over to his boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuring. 

"What's wrong?" he murmured as Harry shook his head. 

"A-As," he wheezed out as Louis' eyes widened in realisation, glad Paul was so efficient in getting the fans out of the room. 

"Where's your inhaler Haz? I'll send one of the boys to go and get it," Louis asked him as he bent over the table, trying to keep his balance as he struggled to breathe. 

Harry shook his head again, barely being able to speak at this point. 

"What's wrong with him?" Niall asked as he and Liam walked over to the two boys, neither bothering to give them an answer at that point. 

"Shh, calm down love, panicking will only make it worse," Louis whispered to him, rubbing his back as if that would help Harry to breathe. "C'mon, let's sit down love," Louis coaxed, helping Harry to slowly sit down on the floor, back against the wall as he coughed again. Louis could tell he was panicking from not having his inhaler with him. 

"Li, can you get me my tshirt from the dressing room? Should be on the couch," Louis asked as Liam nodded, quickly leaving the room. 

"Niall, can you see if he has a spare inhaler anywhere in the dressing room? I'm praying he might've left one in the bottom of his bag or something," Louis asked as he tried to think desperately where Harry could've left it, and whether it was accessible right now. 

"On it," Niall said, promptly leaving the two alone as Paul entered the room again, an angry Trevor in tow. 

"... Just because he's having some coughing fit! It's an overreaction, and now we'll be behind schedule!" He said as Paul rolled his eyes. 

"They only use the signal if it's significant or important, they don't use it lightly, so shut up saying it was overreacting. I'm sure he had reason," Paul retaliated as Louis tried to focus his energy on calming Harry, wiping some of the dribble that was coming out his mouth. 

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere Hazza, you're gonna be just fine," Louis soothed him as Trevor raised his voice further, undoubtedly so the fans could hear him. 

"You don't get to make those decisions, I do! He was overreacting, so I want those fans back in here now!" He roared, as Louis glared and turned around from where he was crouched beside Harry.

"I don't think you seem to quite understand that he can't fucking breathe. He's having an asthma attack and you want to tell me that he's overreacting? Over my dead body will those fans be let back in yet, they would understand," Louis said fiercely. "Now leave. I need to take care of him." 

"No you don't. If he's that ill, he needs paramedics but I don't think he is so we'll be continuing now." 

Louis didn't say anything, only getting up from his spot to grab Trevor by the shoulders and physically pushing him out of the door, slamming it and locking it quickly before he could face the consequences. 

"You're gonna get in shit for that later," Paul warned, but didn't stop Louis as he made his way back to Harry, who had his eyes closed, face having gone extremely pale. "What can I do?" 

"I don't know, I don't know where his inhaler is," Louis mumbled as he stroked Harry's cheek gently, struggling for what to do. Usually he was fine, knowing exactly how to use his inhaler to get him through any asthma attack, but he didn't have it. 

He heard a banging on the door, motioning to Paul to open it, since it was less harsh than Trevor's bangs. Suddenly Liam was by his side, with his tshirt which he was quick to grab and hold under Harry's chin, tilting his head forward so the mucus dribbled out of his mouth. His tshirt could always be washed later. 

"What else can we do?" Liam asked worriedly from where he was sat, Paul pacing behind them. 

Louis shook his head, shrugging as he heard Harry gasping quietly. Louis hated it, he hated seeing his love in so much pain. 

"Shit! Paul, one of you, any of you, can you go and see if any of the fans have a spare inhaler, or one he could use? Any medicine is better than none," Louis gasped as he turned around, both Liam and Paul quickly running out of the room. 

"I'm gonna get you help my love, it's gonna be alright," Louis said, sure that he was only saying it to soothe himself this time, Harry looking half dead. It was worrying. 

"We got one!" Liam cheered as he ran back into the room a couple of minutes later, quickly handing the inhaler to Louis who didn't hesitate to shake it and hold it to Harry's lips. 

"Take a deep breath for me, Haz," Louis encouraged before puffing down the inhaler, praying it would be enough and that he wouldn't have to go to the hospital. 

"They're all worried about him, but there were a couple of them with inhalers that they all but chucked at us," Paul said, making Louis smile a little bit despite the situation. They really did have the best fans. 

"And another babe," Louis instructed as he gave another puff. They sat in a tense silence for the next couple of minutes, the only noise being Harry's wheezing and Louis' occasional instructions to take another deep breath.

"I couldn't find it," Niall panicked as he was let into the room by Paul. A look of bewilderment crossed his face as he saw Louis holding the inhaler, and Liam was quick to get up and bring Niall up to speed with what had happened since he'd left. 

"L-Lou," He wheezed out, which Louis took as an improvement, making him smile. 

"Shh, don't speak. Just a few more puffs, yeah?" Louis encouraged as Harry rested his head back into Louis' hand again, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths when Louis instructed him to. 

"Can one of you check that Trevor's gone? I could do without bumping into him right now," Louis called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off Harry as he sighed in relief when he noticed he was improving massively. 

"Yeah, he is for now. Probably to call somebody higher up than him," Liam shook his head as Harry opened his eyes again, gently pushing away Louis' hand that held the inhaler. 

"Where'd you... Get that?" Harry whispered, as Louis capped the inhaler and put it down. 

"A fan volunteered to give us hers. I'll go and thank her in a bit," Louis informed him as he nodded, slowly holding out his arms for a hug, which Louis was more than happy to oblige to. 

"Do you know what caused it?" He asked. 

"Perfume," Harry said, giving a weak cough as he rested his head against Louis' chest out of sheer exhaustion. 

"Hey Paul, are you still able to carry Harry?" Louis asked as he looked up at Paul and nodded. 

"If he's able to hold on, then sure," Paul confirmed as Louis patted Harry's leg, getting his attention. 

"Did you want to go outside for a minute? Fresh air, and I worry the perfume is lingering," Louis asked as Harry nodded, carefully getting to his feet, and carefully climbing onto Paul's back. 

"I'm gonna take this for a minute. Just... Move the fans to another room for a minute, do a Q and A or something? I don't know, I'll be back in to thank them and return this," Louis said to Liam and Niall who he quickly hugged before following Paul out of the room. 

"Do you know where there's any concealed areas outside around here?" Louis asked as he jogged to get into pace with the tour manager. 

"Of course. Most concealed one preferable, yeah?" Paul asked as he didn't make eye contact, navigating through the corridors with Harry clung to his back, eyes closed again as he focused on his breathing. 

Paul led Louis through the corridors until he motioned to Louis to open a door, which led them to a small courtyard, brick walls and a couple of benches and such. 

"Thank you so much Paul, like I said, we'll come back in once he's cleared his lungs of the perfume," Louis said as he gently released Harry, helping him to sit on the bench before turning to Louis. 

"Take as long as he needs. I'll get the fans back into the original room and I'll find some perfume from Lou and get them all to spray some of that on so it won't irritate him again if he wants to go back to them. You guys will be able to find your way back okay?" Paul asked as Louis nodded, quickly hugging Paul. 

"Yeah, we'll figure it out. Thank you so much Paul," Louis said as Paul patted his back. 

"Nothing to thank me for, Louis. See you in a bit," Paul replied before leaving as Louis went to sit next to Harry, letting him lean his body into Louis' without speaking. 

"Sorry," Harry whispered quietly as Louis sighed, gently wrapping his arms around Harry and swaying them from side to side. 

"Nothing to be sorry for Haz," Louis reassured him, resting his cheek on top of Harry's soft curls. 

__________________________

"Hey guys," Louis announced his and Harry's arrival when they entered the room, receiving some cheering from some of the fans. Despite Louis' reassurances, Harry had wanted to go and see the fans for a bit, and he'd wanted to continue the show, so there was nothing Louis could do to change his mind. 

"Now, whose inhaler did I nick?" Louis asked with a chuckle as he held up the inhaler, one fan raising her hand as she left the group to have the inhaler again, smiling when Louis pulled her into a tight hug instead. 

"Thank you so much, I don't know what would've happened if he didn't have this," Louis murmured in her ear as she smiled and hugged him back. 

"It was my pleasure, honestly. I'm glad he's feeling better," she replied as they moved away from the hug, both turning and smiling at Harry who was laughing with another fan Louis recognised as Maria. 

"Yeah, me too funnily enough," Louis chuckled as he passed her the inhaler back. 

The rest of the meet and greet went without much of a hitch, and soon enough the four boys were back in the dressing room, changing outfits in preparation for the concert. Louis had made sure too grab the fan's twitter handle with the promise to follow her later. 

"I feel hypo again Lou," Harry sighed as he rested his head in his hands, as Louis nodded, grabbing his testing kit and sitting down beside Harry, doing the test as quietly as he could. He knew that Harry had a headache, which was common after he'd had an asthma attack. 

"You're 2.8 Haz, drink up," Louis told him as he handed him a cola can, opening it first. 

"I wanna go home," Harry mumbled as he leaned against Louis again, slowly drinking the fizzy drink. 

"I know, I know. Only a couple months and then we get a break," Louis reassured him as he sat back against the sofa, pulling Harry back with him. 

The next time he looked down, Harry had fallen asleep against his body, mouth open slightly, and Louis was glad to hear his breathing was only slightly wheezy now, the medicine having taken full effect now. 

"God you scared me today Haz," Louis whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, sighing as he relaxed with Harry in his arms. 

As long as he was alright now though, that was all that mattered to him. As long as his baby was okay, he'd be okay. 

They'd be okay.


End file.
